


Brought Back

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Major Character Undeath, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Rose meeting Greg at the earliest, Pre-We Need To Talk at the latest, Short One Shot, Which I recently found out is a tag, Wordcount: 100-500, neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: On a cold day in an unimportant year, Rose Quartz goes into a cave rumored to have taken the lives of many. She doesn't come out alone.





	Brought Back

Rose had heard stories about a cursed cave during her travels, how those who went in never came out, and decided to investigate.

Going in, she thought that the humans had simply gotten lost, or at worst, were the unfortunate victims of a Corrupted Gem calling the place home. The further she walked, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was just... _off_ with the cave. A sense of unease she couldn't truly pinpoint.

Reaching a fork in the path, Rose steered herself and headed left, reaching a cliff; looking over the edge, she saw a pit filled with stalagmites, green fog, and...

Her heart dropped.

At the bottom of the pit was the body of a man, a big stalagmite puncturing his chest. Rose floated down for a closer look, sadness and pity already bubbling in her chest. What an awful way to die, especially for a human. If only there was something she could do...

Her mind wandered back to that day in the desert. She always wondered if that was a fluke.

Carefully, she lifted the body up and off the stalagmite, set him against a wall, pushed up his hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

The effect was immediate. A soft glow washed over him, turning his skin and hair pink and mending the hole in his chest until it was no longer there.

The man came to with a groan, and his eyes darted from his hand, to the cliff, and finally, to Rose.

And there the two sat, in stunned silence.


End file.
